Las locas e increíbles aventuras de Loki en Midgard
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Luego de ser decapitado por Thor y de causar el Ragnarok, Loki vuelve a la Tierra, convertido en un mortal opuesto a todo lo que él era. Su espíritu, por otro lado, es testigo de esta penosa transformación, y hará hasta lo imposible para que todo sea lo que era antes, con hilarantes resultados. Loki xOC post Thor The Dark World cont. Buscando desesperadamente a Loki.


**Así que este es el infierno**

**Introducción**

Trataste de arruinarle su gran día. Ahí oficialmente comenzó todo. Dejaste pasar a los gigantes de hielo, los esbirros de los que no sabías que era tu padre, para arruinar el gran día de tu hermano. Pero eso hacía parte de tu plan. Sabías que él no resistiría a atacar. Sería expulsado, Odín no es de perdón. Y tú tomarías el trono.

Serías el gran hijo que siempre ignoró tu "Padre". Pero "Padre" no te dijo que eras solo una ficha, una reliquia monstruosa. Que te pisoteó como pisoteó a tu padre y mató a tu madre. Entonces escapó, y tú te hiciste cargo de todo. Y te condenaron por ello, porque siempre te odiaron por ser el monstruo de los cuentos. Por no ser fuerte, alto, un estúpido. Por ser como eras. Entonces tu hermano volvió y te lanzó para siempre del único mundo que conociste. Y te aliaste con esos fracasados (ah, Kali, tenías razón), los chitauri. Y creíste que todo sería como en Asgard y los Nueve Mundos, y volviste derrotado, para que te encerrasen para siempre.

Las únicas tres que te lloraron. Tu "madre", Frigga, la única que quizás te lo hubiese perdonado todo. Kali, que no te perdonaba nada, pero que igual fue la única capaz de entenderte. Y su madre. Kali incita a que Jane encuentre el Aether. Y les dices a los elfos que maten a Madre. Y te liberan, finges morir, eres brillante, Loki, matas a Odín y el trono es tuyo. Pero no es tuyo. Nunca lo es. Ni con tus hijos bastardos, o con la perra traidora de su madre, quien arruina todo, o con el plan para tener definitivamente todo asegurado, lo logras. Al final te traicionan como has traicionado. Y tus malditos sentimientos te meten bajo la espada con la que te decapita Thor, frente a todos esos malditos asgardianos que querían ver tu hermosa cabeza en una pica. Y ella se venga, porque te ama, y sabes lo que hará si mueres. Te devolverá el favor. Siempre lo hará. Al final causa el Ragnarok y todos renacen. Y tú… aquí. Como un espíritu solitario… en algún lugar de Midgard. Es hora de que despiertes, tienes que encontrar al mortal tonto en el que te convirtieron.

Y vengarte, Loki. Eso es lo que debes hacer.

Vengarte, claro, si ni siquiera tienes cuerpo.

-Maldición- dijo el espíritu que ahora se encontraba flotando en un paraje oscuro. Si supiese dónde estaba. El Tribunal Viviente nunca le dijo, cuando lo condenó, que su espíritu, el del viejo Loki, vagaría por toda la eternidad con sus recuerdos, y no encontraría el cuerpo del mortal amnésico que le pertenecía. Sí, ese había sido su castigo. Por causar destrucción en el Universo, y por Kali causar el Ragnarok, los dos debían ir a la Tierra. Kali, su Kali. Su cómplice, su mejor socia. La diosa de la destrucción para los tontos de Oriente en la Tierra. Destrucción pura, furia inmensa. Por ella mató, y ella por él destruyó a Asgard. Y ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

**Midgard**

De repente, Loki sintió una gran carga de energía oscura, y comenzó a gritar. Y sintió los gritos de ella. Ella siendo testigo de su ejecución. De como él, el gran dios miraba heladamente a su hermano rubio, que hacía justicia. Miraba con fría insolencia a los tres guerreros que lo observaban, impasible. Observaba. Observaba a Odín, que lo miraba distante. Su hermano tenía un rostro pesaroso. Solo levantó la espada, y sintió un dolor agudo. La cabeza de Loki había caído.

Un grito. Ella despierta y siente un dolor agudo en el vientre. Y él se encuentra a su lado, en una habitación mortal cualquiera, con sábanas blancas, cuadros sobrios. Y ella está ahí, revolviéndose y gritando.

-_Kali, ¡Kali, solo es un sueño, despierta!- _le grita, pero ella no parece oírlo. Su amiga, su socia, su cómplice de maldad, su única mujer igual… estaba ahí, y se sentía aliviado. Pero por más que trataba de consolarla, ella sigue gimiendo, hasta gritar.

-_Oh, no… Kali. Maldita sea_\- se dice. Entonces reconoce a dos mujeres que en los Nueve Mundos eran conocidas como Laskmí, la madre de Kali, reina traidora y que odiaba a su pueblo. Y a Dhugavatti, anciana cómplice de sus crímenes juveniles.

Kali solo comienza a doblarse por su dolor en el vientre, y a llorar, gritando.

-Cariño… cariño… ¡ya despertaste! ¡Oh, cariño!- dice Laskmí, bella y madura mujer que la abraza. La otra se sienta casi encima de Loki, que es atravesado.

_-¡Pero qué de mo…!_

No puede comprender su estado, porque solo mira la postrera condición de Kali, otrora criatura poderosa de Los 9 Reinos, ahora una desconsolada mortal. Ese había sido el castigo impuesto por el Tribunal Viviente*.

-Los voy a matar… los voy a matar…- solloza. – Los voy a matar…

-¿A quienes, pequeña?

-A Odín, a Thor, a todos… los voy a matar…

Loki también recuerda su propia decapitación, cerrando los ojos. Ahora es un vulgar espíritu, espectador de la desgracia de su antigua amante y cómplice. No quería ni saber en qué lo habían convertido a él. Kali había entrado al mundo mortal sufriendo. Y dela peor manera. Entonces ve cómo Dhugavatti le hace oler una poción a la fuerza.

Kali se revuelve, hasta que Laskmí la conduce al baño. Vomita. Apenas puede caminar, apoyada de su madre.

-_En qué te han convertido…-_ dice él, mirándola con pesar y furia, y recordándola en su forma pasada. Negra o azul, con los ojos desorbitados. Sembrando el terror de mortales e inmortales. Su indomable cabello rizado, su lengua salida. Pero ¿qué podía decir él? Del trono de Odín a ser un espectro miserable. Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Kali, desconcertada.

-Estás en la Tierra. Tal y como lo ordenó el Tribunal Viviente- le dice su madre con tristeza. – Ya no tienes poderes. Yo y tu tía sí- dice señalando a Dhugavatti. –Pero decidimos acompañarte.

Ella mira todo con confusión.

-Loki está muerto, ¿verdad?- les preguntó, tocándose el vientre. La bella mujer niega con la cabeza.

-No. Nunca lo estuvo. – dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

-_Y no estoy muerto_\- protesta él, pero nadie lo escucha. – _En serio, no lo estoy_. Pero claramente, la conversación toma otros rubros.

– No cuando murió en Svartalfheim, ahí usurpó el trono de Odín. Tú lo apoyaste, lo descubriste, y le diste una hija. Pero todo falló, al final. Él nos devolvió a las tres a Muspelheim, tu reino. Y él fue decapitado. Tu por eso causaste el Ragnarok, pero Loki sobrevivió. Los dos fueron condenados por el Tribunal Viviente, a estar aquí.

-_Y he ahí nuestra historia. Un compendio de fracasos. Salud_\- dijo Loki ,que la vio levantarse con dificultad.

-Ah,entiendo. Ahora sabes lo que se siente perder tu gloria- le dijo a Kali, pues la vio mirando el cuadro que tenía al frente. Era un retrato de ella misma cuando había sido magna y poderosa para los mortales. Kali, la diosa de la destrucción. El demonio negro que cortaba cabezas. Había perdido todo eso, incluso su reino, por hacer parte del juego del único ente al que amó. Al que nunca entendió cómo la amó. Por el que mató, mintió, destruyó. Ahora de su antiguo poder ya no quedaba nada, y eso lo resintió. Se juró que no volvería a pasar. No se sacrificaría por él nunca, aunque lo extrañase. No lo haría jamás.

-¿Ahora quién soy? – preguntó, embotada, y se sentó, en la cama, revuelta, quejándose del vientre.

-_Eres Kali. Sigues siendo Kali_\- le respondió Loki, que fue atravesado (¡eso dolía!), por Laskmí, que tocó el vientre de su hija.

-Te duele porque acuchillaste a Baldr y luego a ti misma. Ahora sufres todos los achaques de un mortal- dijo ella. –Vives bien, trabajas en una cosa de esas… este…

-Publicidad- dijo Dhugavatti, abriendo las cortinas. Las luces casi ciegan a Kali, que se tapó la vista. Loki también se quejó.

-_¡Pero qué cuernos les pasa,sádicas!- _se quejó.

-Creí que resurgiría como un mendigo, o algo- dijo Kali, pensando en su destino anterior. Había sido una diosa, una reina. Ahora era una mortal sufriente. Su patetismo le dolía hasta el alma.

-No gracias a la niña- dijo su madre. Ella había ocultado a Kali su verdadera procedencia, para salvarla. Y al final había acordado con Loki el plan que las salvó.

"_La niña"_ pensó Loki, en su hija. La magnánima Chandi, la poderosa Chandi, la misericordiosa Chandi. La odiaba por lo que le hizo al final, pero no dejaba de amarla porque era su creación perfecta. Quizás sin ella hubiesen tenido los dos un destino peor. Pero le parecía una traición que hubiese salvado a los mortales y se hubiese entregado a Odín. Le parecía débil y tonta. No entendía de dónde salía su compasión, la que al final los mató. Y los salvó.

-¿Y ella dónde está?- preguntó Kali.

-En la escuela- dijo la anciana, organizando la habitación. – Le gusta mucho aquí.

Kali no entendía nada, y estaba más confusa. Entre sus dolores mortales y el resentimiento hacia Loki, mas todo su mundo nuevo, sufría.

-Madre, ¿por qué me encadenaste?- le preguntó, al fin, por el plan secreto que había acordado con el jotun para que ella conservase su trono. Esto le había costado a él la cabeza, en apariencia, pero le había garantizado la venganza. Ella la miró enigmática y suspiró.

-_Para salvarte, ¿qué esperabas, mujer?-_ dijo Loki, sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. Pero miró a Laskmí, que sabría cómo explicarle.

-Loki y yo conversamos largamente, cuando estabas todavía silenciosa por haber matado a todos, allá en Brahmapura. Él pensó que no tendría garantías si todo fallaba, y yo le dije lo mismo acerca de ti y Chandi. Tal y como tú, él no hubiese querido ver a su hija encadenada, o como tú.

Ella soltó una risa burlona. No creía que Loki pudiese sentir algo si no ganaba nada a cambio.

-_No le creas, entonces, pero fue así. – _gruñó el mencionado. – _Los sentimientos son para los débiles, y mírame. Fui el peor de todos. De nada, por cierto_\- le dijo, molesto.

-No me creas, pero eso fue lo que me dijo. Yo le pregunté ese día si te amaba, y él me dijo que ya lo había mostrado de todos los modos posibles.

-Y le creíste esa gran mentira…- dijo ella, levantando las cejas. Ya de su amor no quedaba nada. Solo rencor.

La mujer suspiró.

-No sé si lo sean, Kali. Pero gracias a él estamos vivas. La niña lo está, y está bien.

-Necesita un heredero a quien criar para vengarse. Pura basura- dijo para sí. Laskmí negó con la cabeza.

-Él me dijo que tú la habrías matado de fallar todo. Y que no lo iba a permitir. – le dijo ella, mirándola a los ojos. -¿En serio habrías hecho eso, Kali? ¿Con la niña?

-La hubiera preferido muerta a verla pudrirse como yo- confesó, triste. Su madre volvió a suspirar.

-Él no quería eso.

-Madre, se esforzó mucho, era lógico que quería ver todo eso con un beneficio…

-_Oh, Kali…-_ protestó Loki, porque en parte sí era verdad, pero lo que decía su madre también lo era.

-Me dijo que la estimaba. Que no permitiría que todo terminase así, y que ella sería lo único que quedaría de los dos al final. Por eso acordamos encadenarte, porque él sabía que lo arruinaría tanto que querrías matarlo, y eso costaría mucho. Sobre todo por la niña. Así que al final, te atraería para enviarnos a casa.

Ella no creía nada. Solo odiaba a Loki por hacerla instrumento de sus planes. Y ahora que se acordaba, él sobrevivió a su decapitación**. Para qué: Para decirle que quería estar con ella. Y luego fueron juzgados.

-¿Dónde está?

-¡_Aquí!-_ gritó al frente de ella.

-Él…

-¡_Aquí! ¡Aquí!-_ le gritaba, pero ella volteó el rostro, pesarosa.

-No, no quiero saberlo- dijo ella, levantándose. – No me interesa. Quiero verlo con canas, arrugas, y pusilánime. Gordo, viendo televisión, sin entender nada.

Loki hizo una cómica cara de indignación, y abrió su boca, furioso.

-_Oh, querida, yo no soy el mortal ahora… serás tú la que envejecerás y perderás toda tu belleza, te aseguro que no serás como tu madre. ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?_

Kali continuó con su retahíla de resentimiento.

-Ojalá se muera de una manera estúpida, o la gente se de cuenta de que él destruyó a su ciudad – dijo, mirando hacia la ventana y dándose cuenta de que estaba en Nueva York. – Y que lo cuelguen…

-_Será contigo, maldita ingrata. Contigo_\- protestó Loki, que vio a Laskmí preocupada.

-Cariño, eso no es bueno…- le dijo.

Ella se volteó, furiosa.

-¿Ah, no? Perdí mi reino y mi poder por él. Estoy aquí, encerrada, como un conejo.

-_Bueno , yo no te obligué a nada_\- replicó Loki, pero fue atravesado otra vez por Laskmí, quejándose.

-Gracias a la niña no. – dijo ella. - Ella pidió tu destino, y decidió acompañarte, ya que quería estudiar con Stephen Strange. No has perdido nada, yo gobierno por ti. Surtur también lo hace, e hicimos un pacto en el que él no nos traicionaría. Tuve que sacarte sangre. Tengo que cortarte el cabello y hacer esto cada dos días para alimentar a los demonios. Cariño, ¡tienes el mejor destino posible!

-No es lo mismo ser una mortal acomodada que la diosa de la destrucción. Gobernar en un reino ultrapoderoso, con gran poder…

-_O ser un espíritu errante, gracias… eso es peor_\- insistió Loki.

-Muspelheim es deprimente, y hablas como Loki, con sus delirios de grandeza- insistió a Kali la otra mujer, su anciana tía, Dhugavatti.- Quizás encuentres un buen destino aquí, y si te portas bien hasta el Tribunal Viviente pueda cambiar de opinión.

"Quizás por eso éramos iguales" pensaba ella, al recordar a Loki manejando una carroza chitauri. "Quizás yo también me sentía bien gobernando", dijo, al verlo en el trono jotun, imponente y majestuoso. "El poder nos hacía entendernos".

Se sobresaltó, al ver a su madre tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué?

-Debes ir a trabajar.

-¿Trabajar? – preguntó ella extrañada.

-_¿Trabajar?- _preguntó Loki.

Ah, sí, trabajar, como el resto de los estaba perdida en lo que ahora era su apartamento ( se dio cuenta que era el que usaba cuando se transfiguraba en mortal). Apenas sí pudo manejar la regadera, y se puso la ropa que su madre le había dispuesto. Ropa mortal. Su madre tenía buen gusto. Toda era cara. Lo mismo las joyas. Loki sonrió levemente apenas la vio.

-_Siempre te viste tan bella así. Aunque siempre te he preferido en sari_\- dijo, para ver de cerca cómo su madre le daba los últimos toques.

-De nada- dijo Laskmí, viéndola satisfecha. –Ahora vamos, querida. Comerás comida mortal, no es tan mala. No la de esta zona, ¿no, Dhugavatti?

-Como sea. Me quedaré viendo esos sainetes mortales donde los mortales muestran todas sus intimidades. Suerte- le dijo a Kali, dándole un beso. Salieron junto al espíritu de Loki, al que le tocó atravesar la puerta , y se encontraron a un rostro conocido, que las miró furioso. Era Fandral. Amigo de Thor, integrante de los Tres Guerreros. Siempre había sido un idiota (para Kali), que se preciaba de su buena apariencia y su espada. Un estúpido cliché andante. Loki se echó a reír.

-_No puede ser. No él.-_ dijo.

Kali gruñó. Laskmí sonrió.

-Y mira a quien trajo el demonio…- dijo este, que estaba en ropa deportiva.

-No me digas: Le pediste al Tribunal Viviente vivir en mi mismo edificio. Ay, pobrecito- dijo Kali, con odio.

-Sigues siendo la misma. Lástima que ahora no puedas cortar cabezas- se burló él. – Y por cierto, Asgard ya está bien, remodelamos luego de que decidieras cortar a Baldr como un cerdo.

-_Pues se lo merecían_\- dijo Loki, alzando los hombros.

-Uy. Mira cuánto me interesa- respondió la morena, volteando los ojos. – En serio, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Por ahora, no. Estoy aquí, como infiltrado mortal, para vigilarlo todo. A ti incluida. ¿No te lo contaron?

-¿Y quién te paga las cuentas? Eras tan tonto que apenas creo que sí podrías ser entrenador de gimnasia- respondió Kali, hiriente.

-_Lo que siempre dijimos_\- insistió Loki, sonriendo por el hiriente apunte.

Fandral sonrió, y tomó la muñeca de Kali. Ella descubrió que tenía un brazalete negro.

-SHIELD y Shiva. Con esto SHIELD te vigila. Saben qué haces, y cómo lo haces. – dijo, levantando las cejas, para mirar a Laskmí, que lo miraba distante. Se abrió el ascensor, y Kali comenzó a quitarse el brazalete, sin éxito. Loki se desplazó al lado de ella.

-Maldita sea…

-_Lo vas a dañar. Así no._

Kali bregaba de todas las formas, mientras Loki insistía en vano en cómo arancárselo.

Laskmí tomó a Fandral de la solapa y lo llevó hacia el otro rincón, mientras los dos veían a la morena bregar por deshacerse del brazalete. Loki se mostró interesado, y apareció, de repente, en medio de los dos.

-_Wow. Puedo hacer eso. Útil_\- dijo para sí.

Notó que había tensión entre los dos interlocutores.

No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Yo creo que sí- dijo Laskmí, sonriendo levemente.

Bueno, pues es tan típico de ti planear todo con Loki para que destruyeras mi mundo al final. No te lo perdonaré nunca. Ten buen día- dijo él, pero ella lo detuvo.

Pero todos renacieron, Fandral. ¿De qué te quejas? Hasta Odín sabía que pasaría- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Fandral sostuvo su mirada, furioso. Esa mujer siempre lo hacía dudar de todo. La odiaba por hechicera, por timadora, y por certera. Y seguía tan bella…

-Cuida de tu hija, es mortal. Ahora lo necesita- le dijo, fríamente. – Debe entender que no debe lastimar personas.

-No lo hará. Te lo prometo.

-Y yo, por mi parte, me divertiré con muy jóvenes y más hermosas mortales- le dijo, para herirla. Pero ella solo sonrió.

-Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo. Aunque me gustaría verte con ellas. – le dijo, levantando una ceja, para luego besarlo, e irse.

-Cuídate.

-_Mira lo que se cocinaba en Asgard_\- se burló Loki. – _Si todos se enteraran…_

Fue atravesado violentamente por Kali, que miraba todo, atónita. Su madre la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- le preguntó, caminando con ella afuera del edificio.

-Me divertí con él en prisión.- dijo ella, colocándose gafas oscuras, y caminando altiva, sin fijarse en el resto de personas.

-Madre, ¿dormiste con él? –gritó Kali, espantada. - ¡Por Brahma! ¡Pero es un idiota!

-No es un idiota, solo es un buen chico, y eso hace parte de su encanto.- dijo ella, comprando cigarrillos. Le ofreció.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Cigarrillos, linda, los mortales los aman, y luego mueren asfixiados.

-Madre, soy mortal.

-Uno que otro no hace daño- dijo, encendiendo uno, para caminar por la calle. Kali veía a montones de mortales, autos, ruido y estaba confusa. Loki miraba todo igual. Su madre la conducía rápidamente entre el gentío.

-Madre, recuerda que es guerrero de Odín y que él y seguro el idiota de Coulson ahora me vigilan.

-Bueno, sí… la niña también tiene otro de esos- dijo, mirando el pequeño brazalete.

-_MI HIJA tiene ¿uno de esos?- _preguntó Loki indignado, que atravesó un poste, y casi pisa excremento de perro, pero se dio cuenta de que su pie era imperceptible. Atravesó el cuerpo de un obeso, y casi se vomita, para fijar su mirada en una rubia, y ser atravesado por un auto.

_-¡YIACK!-_ gritó, al otro lado de la acera. Kali y su madre hablaban todavía. Se limpió (no sabía todavía que no lo necesitaba), y siguió prestando atención.

\- Pero por lo menos es bonito. Voy a comprarte comida- dijo, parando en un Starbucks. Kali seguía tratando de quitarse el brazalete, pero se enredaba con su bolso, y no se dio cuenta de que iba a la calle.

-_Kali. Un auto.-_ le dijo Loki

Kali seguía tratando de quitarse el brazalete.

-_Que un auto. Oye. Hey. Tu. ¡Tonta! ¡Tarada! ¡Muñeca! ¡Gallina!_

Era un camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-_¡Un auto, maldita sea_!- gritó Loki, tocándola con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro. Ella pareció despabilar. No oyó cuando su madre gritó, y de pronto, fue arrastrada hacia el otro lado. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía encima a un muchacho vestido de azul y rojo.

-Ay…

-Vaya, no sabía que Tiffany´s ahora sacaba su línea "recluso". No se le ve mal, señorita, pero esto es Nueva York.

Kali vio a su madre abrazarla.

-Gracias, Hombre Araña- le dijo, sonriendo. La morena vio a su madre, confusa.

-¿"Hombre Araña"? – dijo, pero él ya había desaparecido. - ¿Se llama Hombre Araña?

-_Pues qué traje tan estúpido, para decir verdad_\- observó Loki, burlón, viendo alejarse al héroe.

-Sí, y es genial. Siempre les echa redes de araña a los malos. Y es ingenioso, es un símbolo de la ciudad- dijo, ayudándola a levantarse. – Lo ví pelear hace un mes, es maravilloso- dijo ella, sonriendo. Kali comprendió que su madre vivía hace mucho tiempo como mortal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Seis meses- le respondió ella.

-¿Seis meses?- preguntó ella, al igual que Loki.

-Sí. Fue duro al principio, me entregaron tu cuerpo. Estabas totalmente desnuda…

-_¿Y yo por qué no vi eso?- _preguntó Loki.

-Vaya, no dejan de aprovecharse, los del Tribunal Viviente.- dijo ella apenada, molesta y confundida.

-Y en coma. Te cuidé seis meses.

Ella se sintió confundida, al igual que Loki que solo pensaba dónde había estado su cuerpo y el mismo en ese periodo de tiempo. Las siguió a un edificio, donde Laskmí se identificó por su hija.

-Entramos a tu trabajo- dijo, y su madre le sacó una tarjeta del bolso. Ella se registró.

-Estaba pensando que igual si viese a Loki, no diría ahora "arrodíllense ante mí"- bromeó, ante su madre, que solo bufó.

-_Jaja, que graciosa_\- dijo Loki, sin disfrutar de su sentido del humor.

Apenas entraron a la oficina, oyeron lo mismo, de la misma persona. Todos se reían.

Era él.

Tenía camisa verde, y pantalones negros. Alto. El mismo peinado. La misma sonrisa. Kali solo apretó el vaso de su capuchino, sin notarlo. Loki abrió la boca, estupefacto e indignado. "Eso" era lo que habían hecho con su cuerpo. Lo convirtieron en un mortal vulgar. Un maldito mortal vulgar, sin aspiraciones, un maldito don nadie. Miraba a Kali, que estaba triste y desconcertada.

-_Lo sé. Lo sé_\- dijo, tratando de apretar su mano, pero ella tiró su café. Vieron a una chica rubia, a la que reconocieron como Afrodita.

-¡Jefa!- le dijo, preocupada. Kali abrió la boca, estupefacta, mirando a su madre, que solo alzaba los hombros. Loki estaba igual.

-¡Jefa, ya limpio este desorden! ¡Oh, jefa!- dijo ella, con su vocecita.

Entonces, la vio. Kali miraba a su madre en busca de una explicación, que sin duda esta ya tenía. Pero no pudo decir nada. Loki estaba igual. Hasta que habló. Tenía su misma voz, sus mismos ademanes. Era como verse al espejo. Pero no era él.

-Así que tú eres mi nueva colega. Hola- dijo, abrazándola, y ella se quedó helada. El Loki mortal se apartó, apenado.

-OH, lo siento, ¿es malo abrazarse en India?

Laskmí sonrió.

-Para nada- le respondió. Kali estaba en shock. Loki espíritu también. Lo miraba ofendido. Furioso. ¿En esto lo habían convertido? Definitivamente, el Tribunal sabía humillar.

-Bueno, cariño, me voy. Un beso- le dijo Laskmí a su hija , y se retiró.

-Tu madre es extremadamente joven. Sé que me esperaban para la otra semana, pero llegué antes. Lo hice antes de que volvieses de India- le dijo.- Ah, me llamo Loki.

-_Qué creativos, Tribunal Viviente. Este fanfarrón se llama igual que yo. Gracias por humillarme_\- protestó el Loki espíritu.

Kali no sabía ni qué responder. Seguía helada. Le dio la mano.

-_No se la des, no merece nada_\- insistió Loki el espíritu.

-Soy Ka…

-Kali Devi, ¡lo sé! – dijo, con su tono magnánimo de siempre. – Eras una leyenda en mi agencia, en Londres. Robarle ese contrato a Leo Burnett. Esas jugadas magistrales con Adidas. Yo hacía lo mismo, pero al otro lado- bromeó. – Por eso me trajeron aquí. Soy nuevo en la ciudad. Bueno, tengo a mi novia…

-¿Novia?- preguntó Kali, con un hilito de voz.

-_Novia._ – dijo Loki, mareado, por la existencia tan común de su alterego mortal. – _Novia. Maldita sea, novia. Más te vale que valga la pena_\- protestó.

-Sí, Bella. Ya la conocerás- le dijo Loki mortal, sonriendo. – Seguro ella te adorará. Vamos a casarnos en un año. Yo supe que tenías una hija.

"Tu hija"

-_Tu hija, mi hija, maldito estúpido._\- protestó Loki espíritu, mirando furioso a su versión mortal.

-Sí… - respondió Kali, contrariada- Chandi. Le puse así en honor a uno de los avatares de la mitología hindú- dijo ella, mirando todos los puestos. Todos parecían conocerla a ella, pero ella no a ellos. Loki reconoció a varias caras. Los idiotas de la escuela. Hércules. Apolo. Tifón. Incluso Krishna, que era el tipo de pelo largo y audífonos. Comía goma de mascar. ¿Pero qué demonios había hecho el Tribunal? Entonces, su versión mortal volvió a indignarlo, al tomar del brazo a Kali.

-Es ingenioso, porque he leído que es el avatar más poderoso de Kali. Lucharon contra Rabactija, y Kali sale derrotada. Entonces de ella sale Chandi, quien al final decapita al asura, creo que así se llama. Kali bebe la sangre del demonio mientras Chandi danza. – explicó, amablemente.

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" pensaba ella, al descubrir su verdadero origen, y el de su hija, por el que casi fueron ejecutadas.

-Me gusta leer mitología. – afirmó, apretando los labios, y el Loki espíritu se irritó. Tal cual él era. Pero "bonito y bueno".

-_¿En serio? Lee mi historia, estúpido, a ver si tienes dignidad- _le dijo, y trataba de deshacer el gancho entre Kali y su versión mortal.

-Y bueno, respecto a mi nombre, un sujeto vino hace varios años a destruir Nueva York, tenía el mismo nombre. Todos son reales, ¿te imaginas? Aunque me gusta mucho más la historia de Thor, y me cae mejor él que Loki. Pobre tipo. Yo había dominado de otro modo.

-_Esto no es posible. No, maldición. Ahora sí que lo odio. Maldita sea_\- decía Loki espíritu, pues su alterego prácticamente lo había despreciado.

"¿En serio?", preguntaba Kali, pensando en que eso fue lo que le dijo apenas él estuvo en prisión. Y ahora su versión mortal lo desdeñaba de esa manera.

Loki mortal le sonrió, y ella se sintió contrariada, pero lo disimuló. Seguía siendo él, de algún modo. Y eso terminó de irritar al Loki espíritu, que quería destruir algo en ese preciso instante, pero que no podía hacer nada.

Todos en esta oficina y bueno, en Londres, dicen que me le parezco y que somos dos gotas de agua.

_El agua moja, estúpido. ¡Deja de agarrarla, es mía! ¡No eres digno de llevar mi nombre_!- le dijo Loki espíritu a su alterego, tratando de desasirlos, sin éxito.

Tonterías, yo diría lo mismo de ti y Priyanka Chopra, la actriz de Bollywood.- le dijo Loki mortal a Kali, halagándola.

Gracias- dijo ella, tratando de sonreírle.

Suelo decir que me parezco más a Gene Wilder. Si yo fuese actor, haría de Gene Wilder. Sin dudarlo. Fue genial en "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate", la de 1971, porque la de 2003 es una porquería, Johnny Depp siempre hace de él mismo. Me gusta hacer memes con él.

-_Uy, qué encanto. Así las derrites a todas, vulgar mortal infeliz_\- dijo Loki espíritu, sentándose en su escritorio.

Kali vio de repente que tenía un cuadro de ella ,como diosa, con la cabeza del demonio Mahishashura. Ella suspiró, así como el Loki espíritu.

_-¿Te acuerdas de esos viejos tiempos, querida? Yo sí. Siempre lo haré-_ le dijo, apoyándose sobre su cuello, pero el Loki mortal lo traspasó.

¡Ay! ¡Qué coincidencia…- dijo ella, sonriendo, sorprendida, y mirándolo. Él se sentó, sonriendo.

Es la que más me gusta de los dioses hindúes. No sé, su ferocidad me recuerda a algo… a algo que me gusta mucho. Algo que amé profundamente. Su oscuridad, su ferocidad… no lo sé. Tengo un fetiche con ella. Digamos que si fuese hindú, la adoraría a ella.

"Por favor, no sigas", pensaba ella, triste. Pero trató de sonreírle.

_-Imbécil_\- dijo el Loki espíritu.

-¿Y de dónde eres, Loki?- le preguntó Kali al fin, tratando de dominarse.

-De Ystad. Suecia. Mis padres… son acomodados. Por eso fui a Eton, estudié con los hijos de la princesa Diana. No gran cosa. Me dediqué a la publicidad. Conocí a Bella en Londres, en una fiesta. Nos mudamos desde hace poco. Vamos, mi vida es muy aburrida- dijo, sonriéndole, y ella se derretía por dentro. - ¿Y tú?

-Soy de Chandigarh. Mis padres eran acomodados, mi padre era Sikh- dijo ella, sin saber de dónde venían sus recuerdos infundados. – Mi padre murió, y mi madre se aseguró de quedarse con todo, para que nuestra familia no molestase. Eso también incluía arreglarme un matrimonio. Yo tenía 20 y quería ir a la Universidad. Luego de que tuve a mi hija, no funcionó. Mi madre arregló todo para divorciarme, e irnos. Hicimos nuestra vida aquí. Y bueno, aquí estoy. – dijo, buscando cómo había dicho su historia ficticia.

-_Mentira, mentira, basura. Es reina de Muspelheim, un reino donde te morirías de miedo, mortal. Ella es poderosa, lo más poderoso que has conocido. Si supieras lo que es en realidad, correrías. No serías digno de ella…-_ dijo Loki espíritu a su versión mortal, encima del escritorio, pero este lo ignoraba, de manera obvia. Loki mortal solo sonrió a Kali.

-Tu vida es más divertida que la mía. ¿No pensaste en ser actriz de Bollywood? Habrías funcionado- le dijo, sugerentemente.

-Prefería estudiar.- le respondió ella, interesada.

-Se te hubiera dado bien ganar más dinero que aquí bailando y cantando chillonamente- se burló él. Ay, él. Aunque fuese mortal seguía siendo encantador, pensó ella. Pero Loki espíritu no pensaba lo mismo.

-_Sujeto…¿le estás coqueteando?-_ le preguntó a su versión mortal. – _Porque te mato…_

Vio que Kali sonrió, confundida.

-Creo que no.

-Allá tú. Tu marido es un tonto- le dijo el Loki mortal, y ella asintió. Él se levantó, y Loki espíritu no lo podía creer.

-Jefe.- dijo Loki mortal.

Ella volteó. Era un hombre que conocía bien. Ya no era blanco ni pálido, pero era rubio, de ojos helados y nariz larga. Hades. Tenía la misma mirada.

-_¿Hades?- _preguntó el Loki espíritu. Eso no podía ser. El todopoderoso señor del Infierno también era un simple mortal. Ahora era rubio, como Thor, y con traje.

-Ya se conocieron, par de monos voladores. Y con la Malvada Bruja del Oeste el equipo está completo- dijo,señalándose. Kali Devi y Loki Laufeyson. Mis niños estrella. La campaña de Rolls Royce saldrá de maravilla con ustedes dos. Por fin algo divertido en mi agencia. Ya hablaremos, claro, de las siguientes.

Kali trataba de mirar a Hades, nunca asimilando nada, al igual que Loki espíritu. Loki mortal parecía familiarizado con él.

-Genial. Kali estaba un poco perdida. Le explicaba que yo era tu nueva joya de la corona.- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Y lo eres, Laufeyson. Ahora ve con tu trasero a mostrarme grandes ideas. Tengo que hablar con la señorita Devi en privado. –le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos fríos. Él le sonrió a Kali, y ella miró desconcertada a Hades, que suspiró.

-Esto es el infierno, Kali.

Kali y Loki espíritu entendieron que Hades estaba en su misma situación. Ella cerró la puerta.

-¿Y tú por qué? ¿No volviste a reinar en el Infierno?

-Quizás tomar el Olimpo fue un crimen suficiente para ese tribunal de estúpidos- dijo, mostrando el brazalete. Y lo peor, es que vivo con Angerboda y sus hijos, que lo recuerdan todo, y con Perséfone al mismo tiempo. Nuestros hijos, antes dioses de la muerte, ahora "están en la Universidad". Esto es una basura.- gruñó.

Loki espíritu levantó las cejas, irritado. Quizás algunos tenían peores castigos que otros…

-_Dímelo a mí…_

-Oh, sí. Verlo a él hecho todo un modelo de amor y bondad no es algo que me guste a mí tampoco. No sé, es como si siguiera siendo el mismo, pero tuviera la amabilidad de Thor, lo que le quita todo su encanto…

\- _¿Cierto que sí? ¿Cierto que sí? Hades, siempre me entiende_\- protestó Loki espíritu, pero no podían escucharlo. Eso lo llenaba de impotencia y rabia. Golpeó la mesa, y Hades pareció notarlo, pero volvió con sus cavilaciones.

-Pero no hablemos de eso, hablemos de ti, y de lo que tendrás que soportar, como yo, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Tiene que haber una manera. Tenemos que ser como antes- protestó ella.

-Pues si la encuentras dímela, porque me he devanado los sesos. ¿Crees que quiero ser un mortal que gana mucho dinero vendiéndole basura a la gente? Suena bien, pero ser dios de la Muerte era mucho más increíble que todo esto.- gruñó.

-Y sigues siendo mi jefe…

-Sí, sigo siendo tu jefe. Ahora finge cumplir con el trabajo, para eso estamos aquí. Y si encuentras una manera, házmelo saber. Lo primero que haré será sacarle a Loki por el trasero toda su maldita esencia mortal.

_-Oh, gracias. Sería genial volver a mi cuerpo, soy una versión vulgar y barata de Thor_\- insistió Loki espíritu.

Y por cierto, Thor está aquí.

Loki espíritu apretó el puño, furioso.

-Ah, qué linda noticia.

-Se hace llamar el Doctor Donald Blake, y cura a huerfanitos y toda esa basura.

-¿Doctor? Pero tiene el cerebro de guisante. Loki espíritu solo levantó las cejas, apoyando la moción.

-Es bueno, deberías verlo. En fin. No sufras tanto, y … ve a trabajar. – le dijo, mientras se encerraba en sus papeles. Ella volvió a su oficina y vio fotos de ella y su hija que nunca se había tomado. Ella con la niña en el Taj Mahal, y otra en Amritsar. Una de su madre, y Dhugavatti, en una casa india. Y para más furia, una pintura escandinava de Loki. La iba a retirar, pero en eso, entró él.

-_Y tú otra vez_\- dijo Loki espíritu mirando a su versión mortal.

-Vaya, admiras a mi famoso tocayo. A mí me gusta la tuya. Qué coincidencia.

Kali sonrió, suspicaz.

-Tu novia debió enamorarse de ti rápido por tu galantería.

-Solo es encanto, un valor perdido en estos días- respondió el Loki mortal. Loki espíritu solo lo remedaba. Kali sonrió, levemente.

-Me gusta este- le dijo, mostrándole uno de los papelitos que él había traído..

-Bien- dijo él, quitándole el papelito. Las aprobaste. Lo adoro. Tú Don Draper, yo Peggy Olsen. ¿Ves la serie? Es genial. –No beberás mucho, ¿o sí?

-No…

-Bien, tú Peggy Olsen y yo Don Draper. Nos vemos- le dijo.

_-¿Quién y qué o qué?-_ preguntó Loki espíritu, pero vio que Kali se echaba a llorar sobre su escritorio, desconsolada. Él se posó a su lado.

-_Sé que no me oyes, pero estoy contigo. Recuperaré lo que éramos, te lo juro. Todo, absolutamente todo. No llores. Por favor, no_\- dijo, abrazándola. Ella tiró su portalápices, y parecía furiosa. Trataba de hacer fuerza, y Loki espíritu no entendía qué hacía. Hasta que ella se miró en un espejo.

-Ya no hay sangre. Ya no lloro sangre- se dijo. – Estoy aquí, condenada a verlo ser feliz. Mientras yo me consumo por él. Y me muero por él. Y él se muere por otra.

Se echó a llorar otra vez, mientras Loki espíritu solo tomaba su mano.

-_No lo hagas más, por favor_\- le dijo, conmovido. – _Por favor…_

Ella pareció recuperarse, y pidió solo un té. Él se fue de inmediato a la oficina de su versión mortal, que chateaba con su novia a través de un aparato que él no entendía. Ella era rubia, como Sigyn. Era Sigyn.

-_Oh, Kali. Cuando la conozcas te vas a morir- _le dijo, mientras veía la banal y vulgar vida mortal de su versión corpórea. Fotos de su internado en Eton. En la Universidad. Con su novia, en la playa. Era una vida feliz. Sin complicaciones. Lo odió, y odió al Tribunal Viviente, por lo que les había hecho. Y por lo que los había condenado a vivir.

Ella estaba malhumorada el resto del día, y Loki espíritu solo estaba acostado en su sofá. Entonces, ella se fue, y llamó a su madre. Ella vino, y llegaron a una extraña mansión.

-Pero antes arréglate. ¿Estuviste llorando?

-Qué esperabas. Lo ví. Tiene novia, una vida feliz. Recuerdos falsos. Es todo como él, pero sin lo que me había enamorado- sollozó ella, aspirando sus lágrimas.

-_Es una versión vulgar y barata de mí_\- dijo Loki espíritu, que fue casi arrollado por una bicicleta que pasaba.

_-¡Maldito mortal, te haré picadillo!- _le gritó, para luego estirar su cuello.

-Y no solo eso. Son nuestros vecinos- dijo su madre, levantando las cejas. Loki espíritu abrió su boca, estupefacto. Kali solo volteó los ojos, y golpeó el piso con su tacón.

-Lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se acostará en mi cama y no me tocará diciéndome que soy una asesina? ¿Qué soy lo peor de este mundo?- gritó.

-Kali, no es para tanto…

-Claro. Como ya no es él, qué importa- dijo ella, agachándose en la acera, llorando, mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado, y Loki en el otro.

-_El no soy yo, Kali. Él no soy yo. Nunca amará a alguien como tú porque no es yo. Yo sí te amo porque eres un monstruo. Eres mi monstruo.-_le decía Loki espíritu, a su lado.

Sintió la presencia de alguien, y vio a una niña de pelo negro, gafas, capul y boca metálica, que lo espantó. Él gritó, y ella gritó, y las dos mujeres gritaron. Kali reconoció a su hija, que estaba con un morral, vestida como una mortal común y corriente.

-¡Chandi!- dijo Kali, desconcertada, y ella corrió a sus brazos. Laskmí sonrió, levemente, mientras veía a su hija besar a su nieta en toda la carita.

-Mami. Ay, supongo que ya lo viste…- dijo, entristecida. Kali suspiró.

-Tú también sabías.

-Pues sí, despertó antes que tú y ya tenía vida instalada, y todo eso. Es bueno conmigo. Su novia también.

-No quiero hablar de ella- dijo Kali, molesta. Chandi suspiró, y Kali le notó algo raro.

-_Por Hades, qué cosas tan horribles se puso en la boca_\- observó Loki espíritu. Kali notó lo mismo.

-¿Qué es eso? Lo que tienes en la boca- le dijo con molestia. – Y esas gafas, parecen de tubo de botella, y ese flequillo…

-_Por todos los demonios , qué fea está mi hija- _dijo Loki espíritu, burlón.

-Mamá, es un experimento social. Me molestan, pero me defiendo de maneras ingeniosas, como me está enseñando Stephen.- respondió ella, suspirando.

-¿Stephen?- preguntó ella.

-Strange- insistió Chandi, y Kali se acordó del poderoso hechicero que la había ayudado en Midgard cuando estaba embarazada.

-¿Estás con Stephen Strange?

Chandi asintió, solemne.

-En las mañanas voy a la escuela de un tal Charles Xavier, me enseñan lo básico y a manejar mis poderes. Hay otros como yo, mamá. Es increíble, es ¡genial!- le dijo, tomándola de los hombros. –Uno tiene alas de ángel y todo. Ay- suspiró- No me siento tan sola.

-Wow. Te adaptaste bien aquí.

Ella bufó.

-Mamá, yo sé…- dijo, molesta. Loki espíritu vio cómo su abuela la reprochaba en sánscrito diciéndole "dale tiempo a tu madre". La niña volvió a suspirar.

-¿Quieres conocer a Stephen? Seguro te dirá lo que debes hacer. Él es genial. Es el mejor maestro del mundo.

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Vamos!- le dijo, y ella dio una clave en un idioma incomprensible para Kali y los demás. Se abrieron las puertas, y Loki comenzó a ver a miles de personas. De todas las razas y formas. Revoloteaban. Incluso reconoció a Haldorr, que lo miró sombrío. Haldorr, el antiguo amor de Sif. Estaba muerto. ¡Todos estaban muertos! ¡Eran espíritus, entes de todo tipo! ¡Como él mismo!

La casa era minimalista, cómoda y sombría. Entonces Stephen apareció, en medio del humo. Sonrió.

-Tienes de hija a una gran alumna. Te felicito, Kali- le dijo, cordial.

Ella sonrió, levemente, asintiendo.

-Gracias.

-Viene por consejo, Stephen. Hoy despertó como mortal- le dijo la niña, con su sonrisa metálica. Strange solo sonrió.

-Sí, supe lo que pasó. Supongo que ya viste a Loki. Está aquí. – le dijo a Kali, que asintió.

-Sí, es un mortal feliz, contento y …

Stephen Strange negó con la cabeza.

-Está aquí, con nosotros- le dijo, para dejar a Kali más confundida que nunca.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**** Como se vio en el fic "Buscando desesperadamente a Loki", al final este es decapitado por Thor y gracias a esto se causa el Ragnarok. El Tribunal Viviente los condena a él y a Kali a la mortalidad, pero de distintas maneras. Él no se acuerda de nada, y ella sí. **

***** Aquí entra la historia de los X Men luego de los Días del Futuro Pasado. Yo no me guío por la historia de los cómics en su caso sino el de las películas.**

****** Cuando Loki espíritu esté ante mortales hablará en itálicas. Ya en sus propias correrías, su escritura será normal. **


End file.
